Flower-petal High
by redrosesx
Summary: Dawn Berlitz, is forced to go to a boarding school, because of her step-mom. During Flower-petal high she meets new friends, develops a crush, deals with fanboys and fangirls and has to figure out how to avoid drama. includes oldrival, poke, contest, and ikari shippings. *NOTE* im still updating
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dawns P.O.V.

Hi, my name is dawn. I'm from Twinleaf town but I recently moved to pallet. I was forced to move because of my parents divorce.

No p.o.v.

"Dawn, come downstairs I need to tell you something." Janice called. "In a minute mom" Dawn called back. "Dawn Berlitz, come downstairs right this minute" her step-mother said, close to screaming. "Fine!" Dawn yelled as she logged out of tumblr and put her computer to sleep. She ran down stairs angrily and walked to her step-mother. "We really need to fix your attitude" Janice muttered. "So what did you want" Dawn grumpily said.

Dawn P.O.V

"Well I decided to send you to Flowerpetal high, the boarding school near by." She said. I was furious! Flowerpetal high was some snobby rich school! But tbh I did expect to go to a boarding school because that with, Janice, hated my guts. Whatever I hated her too. She was the cause for my parents divorce. For one she got my dad drunk and they were kissing in front if my mom and you can probably guess the rest . My dad only married her cause he thought I needed a mom. I'd rate he have no mom than that slut. "Oh and you will be leaving in two days, better start packing" Janice said, with a sinister smile. I didn't say anything and ran up stairs to my room to start packing.  
I had a big ass suitcase and a backpack to hold all my stuff.  
In my big white suit case with pink hearts were  
•10 dresses  
•21 shirts  
•7 sleep shirts  
•10 short shorts (not too short though)  
•14 skirts  
•makeup  
•5 sleep pants  
•undergarments  
•room stuff  
•20 pairs of jeans  
•7 sweaters  
•5 jackets  
•2 sneakers  
•3 converse  
•2 vans  
•hats  
•curling iron, straightener, blow dryer  
In my dark pink backpack was  
•school supplies  
•pokeballs  
•makeup bag  
•magizines  
•snacks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Flowerpetal high  
Author note- on the first day if school there r no classes, u just socialize.

Dawn pov

Two days have past and I am off to school. In the morning I had breakfast and then some dude was at the door. My dad did tell me someone was going to take me to the school today. I got my suitcase, backpack and purse and headed towards the door. The driver was shocked at how big my suitcase was and almost fainted carrying it. When I stepped in the limo, I admired how pretty this place was. There was a small fridge and tv and everything was velvet. Once the driver put my suitcase in (finally), he drove me to the school.  
My first thought when I saw it was damn, this place is huge. It reminded me of a castle filled with snobby bitches. I went to the office and principal oak have me a guide. A pretty girl about my age introduced herself to me. " hi! My name is Marina, what's yours?"she said. "My name is Dawn, nice to meet you!" I said in a cheery voice.

Marina guided me around the school for about 20 minutes, then I saw 3 beautiful girls. "Who are they?" I ask pointing to the 3 girls. "Oh, those are the flower maidens, basically the queens of the school." Marina replied. I gave her a confused look as she continued. " The flower maidens, is what their fans calls them, because each girl resembles a flower." Once again I gave her a confused she told me their names. "The short brown haired girl is May. She is the student body president, and basically a perfect girl. She can sing, dance, and gets good grades. Her flower is rose." Marina said. May was wearing a red spagetti strap dress, a necklace made with leather with a brown feather attached, and leather flats. Her hair was curled an reached mid back, on top of her hair was a flower crown with roses. "That's Misty" she said pointing to the girl with orange hair. "Misty is a tomboyish girl that is amazing at sports. She can play any sport which is why boys like her. He flower is lily"Marina explained. Misty was pretty in a tomboyish way. She wore a red flannel tied around her jeans, a muscle tank top with a moon on it and black converse. Her hair was long and wavy, adorned on her head was a flower crown covered with lilies. "The last one is Leaf, she can play any musical instrument. Her flower is daisy." Marina said to me. Leaf wore a green collored shirt, light washed skinny jeans, a jade bracelet and black vans, her hair was a diffrent shade of brown as Mays and rested on her head like the other girls rested on top of her head was a crown with daisies.

Mays pov

"Omg guys new girl!" I said excitedly. "She's so pretty! Let's invite her to eat lunch with us!" Leaf exclaimed. Misty nodded her head and we went to the bluenette.

Dawn pov

I saw the flower maidens walk towards us and marina ran away. Probably scared to embarass herself, I thought. Then May asked "wanna hang with us bacause you are new and don't have any other people to hang with?" Before I could answer a group of boys came towards us. One had green hair, another had messy raven hair, the third one had spikey brunntte hair and the last one had dark purple hair, which was weird but it suited him in a mysterious way. The green haired guy interrupted my answer saying to May "who would want to hang with an airhead." And smirked. May transformed from being a sweet angel to a devil in 5 seconds. "NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION GRASSHEAD!" May yelled. The green haired guy shrugged and left with his friends.  
"Who are they?" I ask the flower maidens. May turned normal again and replied "the grasshead wearing the purple sleeveless jacket and jeans was drew, the guy wearing a plaid collored shirt and white skinny jeans was ash, the scary looking one with the grey jeans and black collored shirt was Paul and the spikey haired guy with a black shirt and purple skinny jeans with the yingyang necklace was Gary."

"Oh and I need help finding my dorm, can you please help me?" I asked hopeing they would help me. "Sure!" Leaf replied, "what room number?" Misty questioned. "69." I replied. "OMG! same room as us!" They squealed .  
"Right this way" misty said.  
I opened the door and admired how this room was. There were 4 bed rooms and each one had a bathroom. This place was HUGE, it was empty though. "We are gonna decorate tommarow, so don't worry about packing right now and rest." Leaf told me. I picked a room and layed on the bed. I was thinking how this school year was going to turn out and before you knew it I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3  
**Author's note:excuse my spelling please.**

The next day….

Leat P.O.V.

Today was going to be a long day, i thought as i woke up. It was a saturday morning and we had no school. Today may, misty, that new girl, dawn and I were gonna go furniture shopping. So far Dawn is pretty nice, and I'm thinking of letting her join the flower maidens, but the others would have to agree first.

Misty P.O.V.

I woke up after my long slumber and saw Leaf thinking about something. Probably about the new girl i thought as i got up. i headed to my bathroom a did my usual morning routine which consisted of, brushing my hair and teeth, taking a shower, and basicly getting ready. Today, i wore an aqua ruffeled tank top, white skinny jeans, gladiator sandals, and my hair in a side pony tail with a lily on the hair tie (note: her hair is long). I decided to wear something girly today to impress ash, wait what did u just say i thought. 'you FINALLY admit you like Ash huh' a voice said. who are you i screamed in my head. 'your inner voice' the thing said. Inner voice i must me going crazy or something. 'i am your inner thoughts and feelings, my name is mandy nice to meet you.' Ummmm ok i thought and started making breakfast for everyone.

Dawn P.O.V

I woke up smelling, toast and NUTELLA. I FREAKING LOVE NUTELLA OMG. I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, did my make up, clense my skin and brush my hair. (i dont shower in the morning). I put on a quick outfit which consisted of black leggings, combag boots, a cream sweater, and knit infinaty, silver and sparkely scark on. I ran to the kitchen as fast as i could. "You must love nutella" Misty said with a smirk. " i could use this against her one day" she muttered but loud enough for me to hear. "I HEARD THAT!"i exclaimed. "It was meant to be heard." she said back. Well living with her isn't going to be easy i though to myself. I finished my breakfast and i found may still sleeping. Misty noticed too, and she gave me a smirkish smile (if that makes sense lol) that said , 'lets prank her'. At first i was hesitant, but after i heard the plan i didn't think it was too harmful. Misty told me to scream " DREW GOT A GIRLFRIEND, IT'S BRIANNA!". I didn't know who Brianna was, and why May would care if Drew got a girlfriend or not. It seems like she hates him, but then again I've been at this school for only 1 day. Once I made sure May was asleep, i yelled it out. " WTF OMG HE WOULD GO OUT WITH THAT SKANK" and she started screaming and started saying lots of bad words. 'Mays devil side is showing' i thought snickering to myself. Then Misty said it was a joke and May got angry but got over it and went in her bathroom. "Well that escualted quickly" i said.

Leaf P.O.V.

I laughed at what misty did to may. I was still in bed thinking about this school year, what furniture to buy and Gary, that dream, hot, and charming boy. Hold up what am i saying he is a player for crying out loud. I was arguing to myself about if i like like Gary. I finally got controll of myself and went to the bathroom. Damn, i look like a mess, i thought. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, applaied eyeliner an concealer and changed. Today i wore a pair of pale purple short shorts, a white peasent top, cream flats, and a long neacklace with a daisy charm. After i had breakfast, i joined Dawn and Misty at the living room, watching family guy. 'BRIAN DIED' i thought sadly.(note:you would understand if you watched family guy, R.I.P. brian, it shoul've been Meg)

May P.O.V.

UGH I AM SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW, HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO ME. A billion questions popped on my mind, like, why did i over react when they said drew had a girlfriend, why would i even care i mean i'm suppose to hate him right? I tried to take it off my mind and went to the bathroom. I did the usual, brush my teeth, brush my hair, put on eyeliner, put on powder, and lip balm. Today i decided to wear a white crop top, pink skater skirt, cream knit cardigan, brownish green knitscarf, light brown combat boots and red rose earrings. I decided to skip breakfast today, because i was on a secret diet.

Misty P.O.V.

"FINALLY MAY YOU ARE DONE, SWEET BABY JESUS,WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG OMG" i screamed at may. "Calm down, beauty takes time." she reaplied with a shrug, i think she has been hanging out with Drew to much i thought. " Com'on hop in the car, we are leaving now." leaf yelled from outside the door. " Comming!" dawn, may and i said in unison.

Meanwhile with the boys

no P.O.V.

"Are you sure we should follow the girls?"Ash asked to Drew. " They might be in danger!" replied Drew. "Are you sure that you just don't want to follow them to see maple aka "airhead"." Gary said with a smirk. "N n n no" Drew said shaking a little. "Pathetic" Paul muttered. "Paul you always say pathetic, and since u say it alot i created a word for you to use!" 'oh god' gary and drew thought. "PAULTHETIC, GET IT? cause his name is paul and he always says pathetic!" Ash said with a goofy grin. "What does Misty see in you" Paul said. "Hmmmm?" Ash said as he turned his head towards Paul. "You are so dense" Gary said face-palming. " NOT AS DENSE AS MAY" Drew argued. "Very true, because u give her RED roses yet she dosent even notice" Gary nodded. "Hey Paul what do you think about that new girl?" Drew asked with a smirk, nudging him. "She is just some troublesome girl." he replied but in his mind he thought she was pretty cute."Surrrre" Gary said. Pretty soon they forgot about stalking the girls and carried on watching tv and playing video games.

Back with the girls

nobodys P.O.V.

After they went to 10 diffrent stores, they got all the nessciary room supplies for their dorm, and finished decorating. Their dorm looked a little something like this

Layout: when you step in you automaticly see living room number1, with the kitchen next to it. then in the middle of the living room and kitchen there is a hallway which lead to the girls rooms. the rooms were on the right and their bathrooms on the left, at the end of the hall way is an extra rooms they use to put extra clothes and junk in there.

living room- it has one lime green wall and a white wall. there is 2 loveseat white leather couches, falt screen tv, a white table with magizines and a flower vase full of various flowers, and a big shelf surrounding the tv.

kitchen-one wall is neon orange, the other walls are white. there is a white table fit enough for 8 people and there r eight chairs. the fridge is a french door and everything is modern and white with orange plates and towels and stuff like that

mays room- the middile wall is a coral color. her bed is white and has white bedsheats and lancets with various shades for red pillows. she has a desk that can turn into a vanity. she also has her closet which is made with the same material as her bed. she also has a piano and a nightstand with a pot full of roses(you can probably guess where she got the roses wink wink nudge nudge).

misty's room- the whole room is sky blue, with light wood furniture (bed, nightstand etc.) there is a small tv with a XBOX1 connected to it. on her walls there are painted lilies on one wall and the other walls had stripes. in the corner is all her sports equipment.

Dawns room- the room is a light pink shade. her room looks like a princess room, with the princess style bed, and furniture. all her furniture is made with metal that is coated in white. instead of a desk, she has a big white vanity.(she does her homework in the kitchen.)

leaf's room- her room is forest green, with the walls painted to look like a forest. She also doesnt have a desk, and has a big shelf to put small instruments,and song-books. Her bed is a dark cherry wood and same goes for her nightstand, dresser and etc.

Extra room- just filled with boxes of unpacked stuff, and junk basically.

**Authors note: What flower should Dawn be? I'm thinking tulips or something.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's note: TY for the reviews, and i ened up not chossing any of the flower suggestions sorry sorry sorrry sorry but ty anyways ily3  
Oh and the ages**

**may/leaf/dawn-14**

**misty/ash/drew-14 1/2**

**gary/paul-15**

**They are all sophmores though (second year of high-school)**

**on with the story….**

Dawn P.O.V.

"Rise and shine" i heard May say. "Ugh, I don't wanna get up!" i said stubbornly. "If you don't get up, then you can't get your schedule." Misty said as she bit on her toast. "Fine, fine, fine, ill get up." i replied grumpily. I went to my bathroom, and did my usaul routine, and put on a maroon heather skirt (i think they have one at brendy) , cropped black knit sweater, almost see- through tights, and floral/camo combat boots. When i walked back in my room, I saw a box with a petunia on it. 'hmmm, whats this i though?' i thought. I opened the box and saw a spagettie strapped dress that was ombre from white at the top to pink at the bottom, i also saw a flower crown with petunias on it, a necklace, pair of earrings, clip, bracelet, and flats all with petunias. then there was note that said

_Dear Dawn Berlitz,_

_You are invited to join the flower maidens, which means you have to be part of a orginaized group, for example, misty is captin of all the girls sport teams, and may is student body president and head of choir, you will have to find your on you wish to decline, then pleae tell us._

_Sincerely,_

_May, Misty, and , Leaf_

I reread the letter like a billion times then started jumping for joy. I quicky took off my clothes and put on the dress.

Misty P.O.V.

"You think she got the letter, or is she screaming and jumping for no reason.", May said. "I think she got the letter" i said with a smile. Dawn came, and she was wearing the dress we MADE her, and we went to the forum. I spotted Ash, a.k.a, my childhood friend/crush, but don't tell anybody that, and we went up to them. It was the usual, may and drew were bickering about something stupid like a piece of paper, and dawn was breaking them up. I swear they are like an old married couple. Gary was flirting with Leaf, and Paul was jst standing there, he really creeps me out. "Hey Mist, wanna go watch a movie with me this Saturday?" Ash asked me. I honestly didnt know what to say, but then " Sure, she would love to go" Leaf said smirking. "yay ok!" Ash said with a goofy grin.

Dawn P.O.V.

"WHO ARE THEY?" i yelled pointing to the crowd of boys comming towards us. "OH NO! Its te , its the, its the" may said in fear. "FANBOYS" misty and leaf said in unison. We all started running and hid in the girls locker room. "whew" i said as we rested. "How did u get fanboys, im new to this school." i asked the girls. " Its because you hang with us, and you are a Flowe Maiden now."Leaf replied. Then we heard a fight going on they were telling me all the latest gossip, and the THE question came up. "Hey Dawn, do you like anyone so far?" May asked. "Don't tell anyone ,but i like the purple haired guy Paul, i think he is a mysterious hottie" i said dreamily. They all gave me an 'Are you crazy look'."WELL, May like grass head, Misty like dimwit, and Leaf likes ." i said. " WE DO NOT LIKE THEM!" They all said in unison. "Surrrreee" i said with a smirk. Then we heard fighting, and ran out.

No P.O.V.

After the girls rushed outside they saw none other than Drew fighting Brenden, his enemy, but no one knows why exactly. (Brenden is a may fanboy) "DREW WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" May said in shock after he kicked Brenden. "He was going to do something you wouldn't want to know!" Drew defended. "THAT DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CAN HURT PEOPLE!" May said as helped Brenden up. Brenden just smirked as she carried him to the nurses office.

Paul P.O.V.

'Pathetic' i thought, as i watched them fight. 'Drew is so over protective of May', i thought again. I didnt really py attention to the fight that much, because i was staring at that new girl, what was her name? Oh wait it was Dawn. That troublesome girl. She is so cheery it makes me want to die, but i will admit, she is VERY cute. I felt myself blushing as i stared at her. 'WAIT NO I NEVER BVLUCH IM ACTING LIKEA PATHEITIC FOOL LIKE ASH!' i thought. i mentally slapped myself. "Well, I'm gone" i said after the fight. I secretly went to my room and decided to didtch school today.

Leaf P.O.V

After that whole incident we all got our schedules, it looked a little something like

Mine(**i used my schedule for leaf lol)**  
1st period-math  
2nd period-language arts  
3rd period-history  
4th period-science (ew, and if my science teacher is reading this i h8 you and you can not teach)  
5th period-Pe  
6th period-band  
7th period-battle training

Mays

1st period-math  
2nd period-chior  
3rd period-language arts  
4th period-pe  
5th period-science  
6th period-history  
7th period-contest training

Dawn

1st period-fashion design  
2nd period-math  
3rd period-language arts  
4th period-history  
5th period-science  
6th period-pe  
7th period-contest training

Misty(she gets to skip 3 period because she is in all sport teams and she is pretty busy)

1st period-skip  
2nd period-math  
3rd period-skip  
4th period-language arts  
5th period-science  
6th period-skip  
7th period-battle training

Boys

Gary (same as leaf ehehe)

1st period-math  
2nd period-language arts  
3rd period-history  
4th period-science  
5th period-skip(baseball captain)  
6th period-band  
7th period-battle training

Drew

1st period-math  
2nd period-history  
3rd period-language arts  
4th period-skip(football captain)  
5th period-science  
6th period-band  
7th period-contest training

Ash

1st period-skiip(soccer captain)  
2nd period-math  
3rd period-history  
4th period-language arts  
5th period-science  
6th period-skip(swim team)  
7th period-battle training

Paul (I got his from drew) **aka its still leafs POV**

1st period-skip (wrestling captain)  
2nd period-math  
3rd period-language arts  
4th period-history  
5th period-science  
6th period-pe  
7th period-battle training

**In the next chapter ill make them go to class and stuff. right now i have to go to a Thanksgiving btw. review! and leave any suggestions or ideas you have**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I am soooo sorry i haven't been updating. Yesterday was black friday and the day before that was thanksgiving, so i was a little busy. I'll try to make this chapter long. Ugh i even have to do my SCIENCE and language arts homwork, on break. **

**On with the story**

May P.O.V

After I got my schedule, I went to first period, little did i know that Drew had it with me. Drew was my best friend as a kid, and growing up he made fun of me ALOT. He is also known as the school's prince and i was the princess and we were "shipped". Probably because he is the football captin who has won 4 ribbon cups, and im the head cheerleader, student body presisdent, head of choir, and has won 3 ribbon cups. But tbh i really did like Drew since middle school, but i fugured it would never happen. He had a crush on this girl, but he didnt tell me who, he said that she was dense in a cute way, nice, her eyes shined like sapphires, he voice was angelic, and he body was perfect. 'Me and him, would never happen" i thought painfully. When i got to class i saw leaf, gary, and drew. Drew motioned his hand for me to sit on his right and gary on his left. When i headed toward there, aka Brianna. Ooooo how i so much hated herm she was a Drew fangirl. I started ating her when she threatend to kill me because i said hi to Drew. Brianna is also a slut, she wore pale yellow shorts so short that they could be mistaken as underwear, a coral see-through tank top, see through lace black bra, a face caked with makeup, Yellow heels, and she slept with at least half the guys in out school. The only reason Briana gets good grades is because, she either bribes the teacher or convinces him sexaully. Gross. 10 minutes till class starts. So as i headed there briana stopped me saying she was going to sit there and a couple insults which resulted in a small fight. When he saw this Drew wore a big frown and said "Go away i don't want a pathetic fangirl sitting next to me." he said to brianna, Brianna wsent sad, instead she was happy because " " talked to her. "ty for the save" i said with a smile. "np" he said. We talked for the rest of the time.

Leaf P.O.V.

I got to class early, and saw Valerie. Valerie, used to be my best friend, but i found out she spread rumors about me ALOT. Valerie was friends with Brianna, Ursela, and Melody. Basicly the sluts, as we like to call them. Everyone elses calls them Drama Queens, which is their name. I still haven't forgive her for sleeping with my ex, Red. She had long black hair, a face full of makeup, see through leggings, white see through crop-top, red lace bra and panties, and sandals. She can't sing for her life. I remember, when she sang a song on soundcloud and all my friends and family members thought it was terrible. When i saw Gary and Drew walk in, Drew immeditly asked "Where Maple?" "Why do you want to know", I asked? In the corner of my eye i saw Valerie flirtting with Gary, even though she had a boyfriend who was Jim. Gary looked uncomfterable. Then Drew said, " I just wanted to make fun of her." he said stuttering a little."Sure, everyone knows you like her, Jesus, just tell her already." "Fine, i like Maple, happy?" he said. I smirked and nodded. "I just dont want to tell her yet." We walked over to Gary and started talking to him. Then we saw Brianna, and Drew was no where in sight, probably hiding in the closet. When I saw May, Gary opened the closet and told him May was here. then i Heard Brianna and May bickering then May sat next to Drew and i heard Drew mutter something, ill ask him l8er.

Drew P.O.V.

The bell rang and our teacher, cynthia, came in. She started teaching us math, but i really wasnt paying attention. i was staring at May as she toke notes. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as the sun hit her. Oh how i wish she could be mine, he thought. He also remembered when he fought brendan. I only fought him, because he was going to sneak in the girls locker rooms, and spy on May changing, what a sicko. Ugh 1 more hour of this class until i could talk to May and hear her sweet voice and see her get riled up. she is just so cute.

No P.O.V.

After 1st period the rest of the classes were boring and they all went to sleep.

**Next chapter will be ikari and poke and ill describe the boys dorm maybe **

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry for the bad chapter omg, they were oc and i didnt do a gary P.O.V or any oldrival ugh forgive me please -sigh- ill try to make next chapter good with mentionings of ****old rival**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 part 1

**Author's note- I will try to make this a good chapter, and fix my spelling errors. Well try at least. I forgot to say, have you guys seen the new Pokémon? X and Y I mean. I like it I guess but Serena back off Misty is Ash's. I still love Serena though; she is pretty and has nice fashion sense. I also love her personality, it reminds me of Dawn.**

Dawn P.O.V

Well its period 2. I walk in and see Paul, Misty, and Ash. As I come up to them I feel someone shooting glares at me. I look around to see a girl in a strapless, tight-ass dress that was 1 centimeter under her butt, silver heels, silver hoop earrings, and pink hair, curled and put in pig tails with 2 black bows. "I see the way you look at my boyfriend." She said. "Umm, first of all who are you and second who is your boyfriend exactly?" I asked her. "Well Paul is my boyfriend and my name is Ursula." She answered. I stared at her in shock. 'PAUL WAS HER BOYFRIEND, WHY WOULD HE GO OUT WITH A SKANK LIKE HER?!' I thought. Then it came to me, why wouldn't Paul have a girlfriend, I mean he was really, really hot. ' I ignored Paul when I came to Ash and Misty.

Paul P.O.V.

I was having a headache today, mostly because I was thinking about troublesome. Her laugh and smile created this warm feeling in my heart, I don't know what it is, but it felt weird. Seeing her just makes my heart flutter. I looked at her fighting with that slut, Ursula. I wonder what it is about. Now I see her coming my way, is she coming towards me? Why does she have any angry look on her face? Why isn't she talking to me? So many questions popped in my head as she was talking to Ash and Misty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note- sorry for not updating, lovies. i have something stupid called school. i hate school ew. history quiz was hard af. ill update soon i promise. ugh i will try to finish my hw. while im still updating check out pkmnmastrx's fanfics. and ew her heheh.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6 part 2

**Pokeshipping! Yer yer**

**Enjoy! Thanks for the waiting; I hope you still love this story. So yay lets get down to business to defeat those damn Huns.**

Misty P.O.V.

I was walking around the campus during lunch. As usual, Drew and May were bickering, Gary was flirting with Leaf, and Dawn was working on a project with Paul. I walked to the bulletin board and saw there was a Christmas dance coming up! I texted the girls, and went to my dorm. As I was walking towards it I saw Ash, staring at something. As I looked closer he was staring at some food. Sigh when will he ever notice me.

Ash P.O.V.

How am I supposed to ask Misty to the dance? I mean she is beautiful, smart, and great at sports, and im just, well, me. I saw her coming up the stairs, and wanted to ask her there but idk I just don't know what to say. When she was opening the door to her dorm, I blurted out." WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?" really loud and ran away.

Misty P.O.V.

Wait did he really just say that or am I just going bonkers. I hope Leaf didn't drug me, or something. It took a couple minutes to realize what had happened, and I ran after him. I saw him in the garden, thinking again. I went up to him, panting, and said "you never heard my answer." "Why would I want to hear you reject a low-life like me?" he answered. I was shocked to think he was a low-life. "You are not a low-life Ashley Ketchum," I said, nearly yelling. "We cant happen, you are a girl from the sensational sisters, while im just me." He replied. "But you is good," I said. From that moment there was a spark. We both leaned in and kissed. It wasn't gross, but it felt warm. As wee let go we both blushed, fiercely. "HAHAHAH I got it I got it!" a voice to familiar said. "Shhhhhh be quiet June, or they will hear us!" the other voice said in close to whisper voice. "MY NAME IS MAY GRASSHEAD!" may yelled. Then they looked in out direction grabbed the camera and ran. "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" I screamed chasing them. Ash sweat-dropped and followed me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

**This one will have lots of contestshipping. Yay. I'm planning to make 2 more fanfics. One being truth or dare, and another being another high school, thing. For the truth or dare, should it be a talk shows like thing, or jus them playing, cause i'm still not sure. Next up is oldrival. IM planning to make 2-3 more chapters today. **

**Drew's P.O.V.**

Today was going to be the day I ask my rival/crush/best friend to the dance. Her name was May. I've liked her since I first met her in middle school. She was perfect in every single way. The way her eyes sparkle when they were happy, her cheeks fumed up when she was angry, that smile that just wanted me to melt on spot. But other boys think about her in that way too. I hated fan-girls cause they always interfered with my plans on making may my girlfriend. Every time, I see Brianna, it makes me want to puke, at how much make-up and how she wears so little clothes. I've dated her for 1 week once, but that was 7th grade year. We made out a lot, like a lot but this was before I met May. I eventfully broke up with her cause 1. I found out she was cheating on me. 2. I met May and 3. I found out she slept with guys in the 7th grade. My greatest enemy is Brendan. I absolutely hate him. Brendan is planning on making a move on _my _May. As all these thoughts came to me, I got up and changed into a green plaid short-sleeved collared shirt, blue skinny jeans, glasses (I decided not to wear contacts because May said I looked cute with glasses) and black vans. Today there was no school, because it was dance plans. Today was when _every_ store in town would be on sale and girls would buy everything needed for the dance. I went to May's dorm and she opened the door. May's hair was down l flowy and curly, she was wearing sweat-pants, a purple shirt and a flower necklace. Let the teasing begin. "Nice clothes you got there June." I said with a smirk. "What do you want, its 7 in the morning", she said grumpily. I didn't know what to say next, in fear of her getting VERY angry. I mumbled something. "What?" she said. I finally got some courage I built up inside of me and asked, "Will you have the honor of accomining me to the dance?" I asked almost stuttering.

May P.O.V.

'What id happening, did my rival just ask me out?' I said in my head. Then I said "sure why not I don't plan on going with anybody anyways" for a moment there I saw him smile. Then he said, "Of coarse you would want to go with me what girl wont resist." "Well then, I change my mind maybe I s=should go with Brendan instead of a jerk" I said with a smirk. Then he immediately said "NO, no, no, no, I was just joking!" he said stuttering. "I know you were," I said with a giggle. Then he kissed my forehead and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**IM BACK HEHEHEHEHEH it's like 4 am and I am updating it's been a whole guys. I've decided to update cause I got 8 followers I never thought tha I would get any cause I made FANFICTIONS because of my friends. Currently using my iPad to type so auto correct might be a bish.**

chapter 1

dawn P.o.v

I was goimg out to buy clothes for the dance, then a guy grabbed me from behind and whispered "will you go to the dance with me" I looked back and saw it was Conway GROSS I thought. Then Kenny came to my rescue all of a sudden and helps me out as Conway tries to drag me in his WHITE van. I swear in the corner of my eye I saw Paul. Kenny walked me back home and he asked me to the dance which I gladly accepted. Then I got a text from Paul " the incedeent with conway was a trap to make Kenny ask you to the dance" Paul warned. I didng listen to him.

paul pov

Ugh troublesome girl won't listen I'll have to follow Kenny to see his full plan. I snuck over to Kenny's house and went in his room. i already knew Kenny was bowling with his friends Brendan and Rudy. his parents were out of town so I was alone. I looked around for clues and saw his diary. HAH he still keeps a diary what a loser. I opened it and started reading. after a paragraph I was shocked on how evil this was. I have to tell the guys and warn them.

**tommarow I can't update but I probably will saterday. OMG school in 3 days help me. I don't THIMK I rember anything we learned oh god. Tommarow is shopping hopefully that will calm me down. some of the ocs in my future stories will be based off of people I don't like in real life lol. Well after this story I'll prob do like a truth or dare show thing and might ask you guys for truths or dares the show will include Brendan, Brianna, May, Drew, Gary, leaf, oc (Valerie), Austin (oc), misty, ash, Rudy, Christina (oc),dawn, Paul, ursela, and Sean (oc) pronouced shawn. So u guys can give me some truth or dares in the reviews if ya want!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
